Pudding Cups
by Moon Light Tea Time
Summary: Loneliness and Confusion shifts through time, but in the end you'll always have someone you can turn to even if you feel like you have no one. Modern Vesperia YuriXEstelle FlynnXEstelle


**Hi guys I'm back with another one shot! I hope you enjoy this one even though it's rather long. I'd like to give credit to Glitchelly for all her love and support as well as helping me edit/ screwing around with the story. I will leave my favorite quote from her at the end of the fic for all of you to read!**

 **This takes place in Modern AU Vesperia**

 **I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pudding Cups"

The time was close to midnight and the storm was a ocean of sorrow filled anger. The whistling wind scattered the bitter cold upon the droplets that sent chills onto Yuri's exposed skin. His hair was plastered against his face, his clothes were soaked as though he had just swam through a pool, and he had no shelter from the thunder that lit up the dark night sky exposing the wave like clouds as a painting ready to swallow the earth.

Rummaging through his wet jacket he takes out his phone to dial his go-to-friend who just so happened to live nearby with his lovely fiancee, hoping that one of them would pick up. The phone rang a few times before the other end answered with a tone of intolerance that Yuri recognized all too well when his friend was busy, "What do you want?" The blond shouts into the phone causing the long haired man top pull the phone away from his ear.

Trying to play it off as nothing Yuri retorts with a mischievous glint in his eyes "Sorry Flynn. Did I interrupt something between you and the lady of the house. Don't stop on my account, I just called to say it'd be nice if you could pick me up." the dark haired man held back his laughter as he hears a groan on the other end of the phone making it evident that his friend didn't want to deal with anything at the moment.

"I'm not in Zaphias at the moment, besides don't you have your bike?" Flynn responds as Yuri glances over to his black and silver motorcycle that clearly wasn't functioning for some odd reason. Especially since he took care of it as though it was his own baby, so everything should have been working properly.

"She kind of… broke down." the long haired man informs as silence remained between him and his friend on the phone for a few seconds. The moment of disbelief settled between the two along with the realization that Yuri was obviously in a problem and Flynn couldn't do much to help him at the moment, leaving the two in a sudden pit of awkwardness. "I'll just call someone else, see if they can come to help."

Flynn sighs in a tone that sounds a tad regrettable then mentions "You should call Estellise... She's at home for the evening so I'm sure that she can help you out."

Yuri raises a brow at this rather confused over Flynn's choice in tone and excuses himself to hang up. "Alright then… I guess I'll just call her…"

"I'll… I'll talk to you later Yuri…" The said man felt bewilderment remain when his friend spoke in such a way that sounded remorseful. It was equivalent to his voice when something severe had occurred. He was about to hang up when his friend speaks up once more with a more urgent tone to emphasize that he was being genuine. "I mean it by the way, about talking… There's something I need to tell you. In person."

Raising a brow the perplexed man glances in the direction of his phone prior to giving a extended "Okay?" then returns to his normal indifferent way of speaking "We can talk about it when you get back then, but right now I just need to get out of the rain." and they hang up after giving their last goodbyes still feeling a slight awkward tension between them.

Yuri doesn't take long to recover though, shrugging it off knowing that whatever it was could be resolved later on. Without as much as a second thought he dials Estelle's number to which she picks up after a few minutes. Her voice sounds hoarse, as if she were sick or was yelling all day and this got Yuri's gears turning. He began to consider something is going on between the two, or that something happened for her to sound so fractured. "Hello?" She asks and the sound shatters Yuri's heart.

"Hey Estelle." He tries to sound as typical as he can in hopes of not worry her over his suspicions at the same time he spoke to her as though she were a frail piece of glass. "I'm sort of stranded on the highway near your house and I was wondering if you could come and pick me up."

As if that was enough to ignite worry in her rough voice she asks him forgetting whatever it was that was bothering her, "In this weather? Are you alright? You aren't catching a cold are you?"

Chuckling to himself at her usual antics he smiles at how she sounded almost a bit more natural. He responds shifting on his feet still feeling the rain on his person and figured it wouldn't kill him to talk to her for a bit. "I'm fine, really. Shouldn't I be asking you that? You don't sound like yourself."

"O-Oh?" She says rather flustered and stutters around for a bit before giving him an alibi "I'm fine, it's no big deal really. I've just been talking a lot recently. You know with the wedding coming up soon I have to make sure that everything is ready and set for the ceremony and the celebration."

As convincing as she was, a part of him didn't buy it for a second but he lets her off the hook knowing that she probably didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah, I understand." He approaches in a good and friendly tone quickly adding "Well any ways, can you come? Cause my boots are kind of getting soggy."

"Oh! Right!" She says as if in a hurry. He hears some fumbling as she speaks "I'll bring something so you can hook your bike to the back of the car. I'll see you in a bit! Stay safe!" and before he could even say goodbye she had already hung up and was off to go and pick him up.

Yuri wasn't sure what it was, but something was nagging at him to find out what was going on, if there was something going on. He had known Estelle and Flynn for years; Estelle since middle school and Flynn since elementary. They had always managed to get along, and seeing as they were all orphans they saw each other as family. Flynn and Estelle had started dating in high school and their relationship had advanced to the point that she was now twenty one and engaged to a twenty four year old Flynn. They were going to get married in just a matter of weeks and for that reason Yuri found it rather strange that neither Flynn or Estelle seemed excited for their wedding.

Of course it was late and he probably woke up the two of them, but even still there have been times where Estelle could go on enthusing about books no matter how late it had gotten. So the dark haired man only questioned further why the situation was different. If Estelle and Flynn did get into an argument, like they had many times before, it was only natural that they would make up soon after. They were both rather positive characters, although Estelle was more naive in most cases but still intelligent and observant overall while Flynn seemed more centered and responsible. To the dark haired man, not seeing them together felt a little strange, something he could never quite understand. They seemed perfect together

Yuri loved the both of them and wanted them to be happy, for that reason he let them be in the relationship they desired to be in. Even if at times he envied Flynn for having such a beautiful person at his side or hated him for ever making her cry, Yuri was thankful that his friend was good to her. As spoken Yuri felt an over protective instinct towards Estelle in which he would gladly do anything to shelter her. He wanted to protect her smile, wanted her to confide in him, and desired her to be delighted even if her delight was with someone else. He tried to set the boundary that he saw her as a younger sister but deep down he knew that there was more to it than that, and he was reminded of his more candid affection when he had finished latching his bike to her car and entered it to see her with red eyes and swollen lips.

He could tell that she had been crying and wasn't sure if he should press on the matter. Wanting to know and reach out to comfort her he deemed it to be inappropriate seeing that she needs to drive. The rain was still rather heavy making it dangerous to be on the road, luckily there wasn't anyone around at this hour but it still left an unsettling nerve that anything could happen. For that reason it was silent on the way to her house but when the car came to a stop in her garage Yuri took the chance to ask "Are you alright Estelle?"

The sound of the rain could be heard in the silence that grew between them. Her head was bowed while still gripping the steering wheel. She blinks biting her bottom lip letting out a shaky sigh forcing a elated smile "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just tired."

He takes a moment to note that she's still lying before silently glancing out the window to let her collect herself. "Alright…" He responds try to respect her boundaries as an adult by not pursuing the matter any further "Understood." and he opens the door, unbuckling his seatbelt, and walks out as if he had bought her excuse.

She too gets out of the car and leads him inside the house where they remove their shoes and Yuri being Yuri, begins to strip out of his soaked clothes as to not wet the floor on his way to the bathroom. "I'll make you some tea. Oh and don't lock the door so I can bring you a towel and a change of clothes." she lets him know as she walks over to the living room making way to the kitchen area.

Yuri still feeling a bit of tension between them he decides to take this as an opportunity to tease her and lighten up the mood by smirking in her direction, narrowing his eyes at her, and says rather amused "If you really want to see me naked, why don't you just join me?" to which he gets a playful glare in return that he recognizes too well and laughs at her reaction before heading into the bathroom "Don't take too long though, we should probably go to bed soon."

She rolls her eyes at how he kept up his tease then sighs realizing he had left his clothes on the tiled floor. She goes to her room to pick up an available laundry basket along with a set of Flynn's clothes before walking over to the large bathroom half laundry room Yuri was in.

As he showered behind the blurred out glass she sets Flynn's clothes on the bathroom counter then takes the basket over to the washer where she starts throwing Yuri's clothes in. "Are you sure you're doing okay Estelle? You don't seem like yourself." He asks while washing his hair making sure that he was still able to hear her. He wasn't going to bother her about it anymore, but the thought just wouldn't leave him so he decided that it was probably best to ask.

She has her back facing him for prudent measures in not seeing him but her voice still reflects a bit of her wavering shyness "I already said I'm just tired." Estelle sighs and pours the detergent into the wash. She bites her lip again feeling tears welling up in her eyes and soon the shiness became a wistful oral thought "Y-Yeah, I'm just tired." she whispers.

"What was that?" Yuri asks wringing his hair from rinsing it out "Sorry, I was getting the shampoo out."

"Nothing, I was just mumbling to myself." She responds nervously tugging at the tip of her hair letting her gaze fall to the floor.

Yuri takes a moment to contemplate what she says getting the impression that she has a lack of trust towards him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" and it went cold silent once more. Estelle closes the washer and turns on the machine to start washing and was just about to leave not bothering to answer him. It hurt a bit but he shrugged it off as shuts off the water. Sliding open the glass a bit to peek his head over to catch the girl's attention. Startled a bit she blushes slightly covering her face with her hands timidly not expecting him to turn. "Hey, can you pass me a towel."

"O-Oh! Right!" She says turning her face away from him "Just give me a moment." and she makes her way over to the door to get a fresh new towel. When she comes back, to her relief, he has his back towards the glass. Holding her breath she advances towards him sliding open the door catching him a bit off guard. He turns a bit to face her but she looks away quickly nearly jumping out of her skin. "Don't move so abruptly!"

Taking the towel he wraps it around his waist for her sake, she looked slightly mortified over the indecent act. "Don't tell me you and Flynn haven't done it yet." Immediately Estelle's face goes a flame and she can't seem to make out words to process things properly, instead she becomes a stuttering mess in which Yuri finds more encouragement in messing with her. Resting an arm on the glass door frame and a hand on his hip he smiles down at her flirtatiously. "So that means I'm the first man you see huh? How about I teach you a thing or two I'm sure Flynn would really like." Estelle starts backing away nervously but he quickly grabs her wrist to stop her and leans closely whispering "I'm just kidding."

As if that was enough to send her through a loop she pouts and scolds him over saying such strange things and he gave the biggest grin she had't seen in ages. For a moment she felt impressed by that smile but still held that resentment in her heart so he knew she was serious "You shouldn't do that…" She mutters looking away a bit prideful like the prim and proper lady she was.

"Still, you're acting like yourself again." he mentions wringing out his hair again making sure that it was dry enough for it not to drip on the floor "You should relax more."

"Right…" Estelle smiles at him fondly, seeing him as the greatest friend that she's ever had before making her way over to the door. She takes in a shaking breath for a moment placing her hand on the door knob "Yuri?"

"Hm?" He says glancing over to her

"I do trust you… It's just- I just- Forget it… it's not that important"

"If you want we can talk about it later, when you feel more comfortable." He turns to her looking pleased and she leaves the room to let him change knowing that he felt more at ease knowing she could tell him.

The next time they see each other Estelle is at the kitchen bar in her light pink nightgown with a white silk robe over herself. She drank her tea as she zoned out at the stove clock completely lost in thought. All the while Yuri walks in with the damp towel around his shoulders wearing Flynn's blue plaid saggy pants. He walks around the other side of the counter to serve himself a cup of the tea Estelle made thank full for the warm beverage. Leaning against the edge of the counter he looks over to her waving a hand to solicit her attention "Hey, you there?"

She snaps out of her daze and looks at him a bit startled blinking a few times remembering that he was still around. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You're thinking a lot this evening." He says drinking his tea "Did something happen with Flynn? He didn't sound like himself on the phone, and you don't really look well put together yourself."

Estelle glances at her mug and turns the spoon as a form of occupation while they spoke. "You're just reading too much into things."

"Or maybe I know the both of you too well and I get the feeling something's going on." Yuri mentions and he knows something's up when he sees her glance away and silence reigns the room once again. They drink their tea without another word, neither one of them looking at one or the other. The tension was so thick and lasted for so long that it was broken with Yuri finishing first and goes ahead with placing his mug in the sink. "Well, I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Estelle smiles at him gently, tiredly bidding him "Goodnight, sleep tight."

That night Yuri for the life of him couldn't fall asleep. He wasn't sure if it was because of the thundering cry of lightning mixed with the pitter patter of rain against the window or the image of Estelle's pretty eyes being rimed red with a sinking feeling of isolated depression. Something was gnawing at her inside and he hated it. Of course humans go through situations where they will become upset because the hardships in life, it was only natural. Even if he couldn't do much for her the desire for her to open up to him still remained. He aspired to console her and do what he can to facilitate her situation.

The dark haired man groans sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed frustrated. There was nothing he could do if she didn't speak of it so his only option was to get over it and sleep. He stands figuring that something to eat or drink would help him at the moment but the minute that he steps into the darkness of the living room, he notices the light of the refrigerator. The cold device was wide open giving off a light that brightened the room. He heard some whimpering, gasping for air, and rummaging the closer to take a peek out of curiosity.

Approaching the bar and finds Estelle sitting on the floor stuffing her face with just about any form of sweet she could find in their fridge and crying her eyes out as she ate. She sniffles and wipes her tears with the back of her hand getting chocolate all over her arms with traces of whipped cream not caring that some of it fell on her lap staining her staining her nightwear. Her hair was disarrayed and her body was trembling as she held onto whatever she could. She was trying to keep herself together and the sight of her shattered Yuri's heart and all he wants to do is make her smile in attempt of banishing any remaining thoughts or fears. "Estelle?"

She jolts a bit in realization that she was caught staring at him with swollen eyes. They gloss over as tears emerge causing her to slouch in defeat letting her spoon linger in her cup before resting her hands her hands on her lap still holding the the plastic container "I-I'm sorry… did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep…" He says going around the counter to turn on the lights and kneel in front of her resting a hand on her head. "But I think it's time you tell me what's really going on." and she nods silently agreeing.

"You must think I'm pathetic…" she mumbles as he picks up the trash she had on the floor and made the effort to throw it away for her.

He frowns for a moment as he turns to her "I could never think that." He scoops her then sets her down onto the counter where he gives her his undivided attention "You're just having an emotional break down. It's fine." while she looks down shamefully he takes the time to fix her up. Picking up a napkin he wets it to clean up the chocolate on her face and arms then throws it out with the rest of the unnecessary trash. He washes his hands and dries them before turning back to her and with his fingers he brushes out her messy hair then fixes her robe so it was on properly. There were traces of tears then on her face which he gently wipes away with his thumb tenderly speaking to her "So are you ready to tell me what's going on or do you need more time?"

"No, it's alright…" Estelle replies choking on her words a bit trying to blink away the tears. "I just… Don't know where to start… It was just a normal evening, everything seemed like it usually was. I made dinner, Flynn came home from work, and we ate together like we do on most occasions." Yuri makes way to the fridge humming to let her know he was listening as she continues. He takes out two cups of pudding and a few more napkins. "And well, I was talking about some of the wedding preparations when he just… He said…" Estelle commences to weep and Yuri notices once he takes out some spoons for the two of them and makes his way to her "He said that we should cancel and that he doesn't know if he wants to get married…"

Yuri hands her a cup and she doesn't take long to open it and start stuffing the content in her mouth with tears still streaming down her face. The man honestly felt amazed and hated the fact that his hunch was right. "But you two have been dating since high school, how can he not be sure at this point?" He complains questioning the illogical turn of events.

"I don't know…" Estelle whispers trying to find her voice behind the swelling pain that had been consuming her. "He just said that then he excused himself and wouldn't give me an answer. He said he'd be back in a few days but… even still I don't know how I'll face him." She begins to slush her pudding with her spoon while she sat there in thought "What if I lose him for good this time? I mean is there anyone out there who will actually fall in love with me if he doesn't? Will I be destined to be alone all my life?"

Yuri understood by what she meant when she referred to being alone, it was more than just marriage or being loved. She had no father and her mother had died when they were still young. He would ask himself the same question when he was young aswell, but it didn't take long for him to realize that both Flynn and Estelle along with their other group of friends were his family. He never felt alone, but he was certain that Estelle did after leaning all her emotional support on one person for so long. Now she was living with the thought of that that person walking out of her life for good. "Well if it really means that much to you," Yuri starts saying casually as he scrapes the remaining pudding around his plastic cup "I'll marry you."

A shy smile stretches across Estelle's face rather flattered as she glances to him "You'd really marry me?"

"Yeah, why not?" He chides with a bit of pudding in his mouth still "I mean you're sweet, you don't hesitate to lecture people, you're great with kids, and you have a sense of adventure." He turns to put his spoon in the sink and throw away the cup. Yuri goes back to her leaning both hands on the counter pinning her between him "You try to help anyone who seems as though they're in need of help, willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others, stepping forward as a strong member of society, not afraid to take chances and try new things but still you're shy to the point that it's adorable… and…" His voice alters to tender hum as a look of kindness makes way across his lips and shines in his eyes "You look the most beautiful when you close your eyes and start to recite lines out of the books you spend your time reading. Especially on spring nights where the lanterns from the yearly festival is glowing around you and the dancing of fireflies at your feet sweep you off to a place like those in your fairy tales… You'd be the perfect wife."

Both their hearts felt as though they were about to leap out of their chest, Yuri's boldness and Estelle's shyness was rendering them to a drunken state of mind where neither one could think straight as to what they want. Both were finding it hard to breathe with each passing moment that they stared into one another's eyes unable to tear themselves away by the glimmering of discovering something new. They would stagger upon their doubts finding their voices to be rather entrancing. "Since when were you so poetic?" She asks glancing at his lips for a moment in amazement, something about him was drawing her nearer and she doesn't move away from him as he takes brushes some of her bangs out of her face.

"I'm just a smooth talker." His voice is just above a whisper at this point. Leaning closer he rests his forehead against hers closing his eyes to revel in the moment. She too was feeling a connection, a flutter in her chest that she had only felt around Flynn when they "I mean every bit of it… but of course, I can only have you if Flynn really leaves you for good." Taking in a breath of air he pushes himself away and they can both feel the lack of warmth that they both were secretly yearning for. As a way to bring it back or to detach it completely Yuri teases her saying, "Unless of course you don't think I'm Husband material."

"Don't say that!" Estelle snaps a blush clashing with her frown making the grip on her cup and spoon look less intimidating than it probably should have "If Flynn really does leave then… Then I'll marry you… I don't care if others think I'll be moving on too fast I will…"

Yuri smiles to himself for a moment before turning to her and ruffling her hair, "Right, as long as you're happy even if you're willing to settle down with someone like me it's fine." they both continue to smile and gazing at each other for a second too long. Yuri was the first to break eye contact trying to avoid the chances of them becoming something then tells her "Well, you should finish your pudding and then head to bed. We have a lot planned tomorrow."

Raising a brow in question Estelle asks "Planned?"

"Yeah." Yuri shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal. "We can't just let you loose Flynn without a fight now can we? We have to prepare for when he gets back." Estelle's eyes go wide at realization that Yuri was willing to help her get Flynn back. She tears up again covering her mouth in surprise not wanting to interrupt him. "You work at home so it shouldn't be a problem and my job isn't till the afternoon so it shouldn't be a big deal. Just work when I work and we'll be set."

"Alright… You really are a great friend Yuri." Estelle says and he smiles at her in encouragement. They bid each other goodnight and leave things as it is till tomorrow.

* * *

That same morning Estelle woke up to Yuri making breakfast which wasn't much of a surprise seeing as he was the better cook out of the two. She was still a bit groggy as she got up and headed over with her hair a lot messier than it was earlier. "Morning, you sleep well?" Yuri asks as the pink haired woman slides into a stool at the bar to sit.

"Yep." She says looking at the plate of food set in front of her "My head hurts a bit though." He takes a seat next to her and get to eating as well.

"Well that's cause you were crying so much, next time actually talk about what's bugging you will you?" He says while stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Don't worry, I will." She smiles joyfully eating her food. "Oh, Yuri what was that plan you had in mind?"

"Oh… Well I was thinking we can seduce Flynn." the tall man says casually in thought then began to taunt her with "But I mean, you're so cute I think that would be hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Estelle frowns in his direction as he bites back a smile threatening to emerge on his face "I can seduce Flynn just fine!"

"Have you ever done it before?" Yuri dead pans in her direction where she in return being baffled stumbles upon her words as if she had just been offended and that was enough for him to know that she hadn't. "Alright, let's give it a shot. Try to seduce me."

Estelle was a bit shocked for a moment asking "W-Wait seduce you?" feeling her face heat up a bit she glances at him with a nervous look as if trying to find a way out of it "Like right now?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not easily seduced so I'm a pretty good test dummy." Yuri turns his stool a bit to face her. "So give it a shot."

Stiffly Estelle props an elbow on the counter awkwardly twirling her hair and giving him a cringe worthy wink as she says "You have a very symmetrical face." and Yuri struggled so hard to hold back his laughter to the point that he has to turn away to wipe his tears. To him this was pure comedy gold and just by how she was able to find the guts to actually attempt it made him die of laughter on the inside. She pouts in disappointment and sighs in defeat "I guess I'm not cut out for this." She was embarrassed and Yuri could tell that she had mustered up a lot of courage just to say that.

He places a hand on her head as he regained his composure trying to find it in him to console her "It's fine we can work on it, but just in case we can work on cooking."

"I think that'd be the better option." She says shyly already wanting to forget about seduction and go for the food. "Let's just do that."

"Nope, if you really want to snare him in we have to seduce him. The cooking is just the help with giving you a chance to flirt." Yuri lectures turning to his food. "If he complements your cooking, you can give him a sexy smile." Estelle's eyes widen as if realization had dawned on her over how that could occur, and for that reason she started to see Yuri as a genius. "Then that's when you make small hand contact, lock eyes, bat a few lashes, and go in for a kiss before both your mouths get so gross all you taste is what you smell." Estelle began to linger in thought as to what he had said realizing just how right he was. He proudly beams at her pensive state and was about to eat some of his eggs when something suddenly occurred to him and he stopped to ask "Have you and Flynn ever made out before?"

"I can't say we have…" Estelle seemed as though she were still thinking, only she shifts into thought about whether or not she they actually have "I mean we've shared a few kisses but we've never made out before."

"Which means you've never frenched…" Yuri sighs looking over to her "Geez what kind of relationship did you two have then? No intimacy at all? I mean I understand waiting, but come on. You've got to show you two love each other with more than just words." Estelle becomes silent signifying that that's exactly what they did. Yuri on the other hand realizes that they had a lot of work to do after breakfast, and the only breaks they were going to be taking is to go to the bathroom for five minutes and lunch.

* * *

"Alright." Yuri says crossing his arms the moment Estelle came out of the room wearing leggings and a tank top. "Ready for yoga?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with seduction?" She asks innocently looking over at the taller man.

"You're really stiff so we have to work on having you loosen up your body, it'll also help you by flaunting all the right parts in all the right ways and increases flexibility which is generally considered sexy." He tells her as he looks around the room searching for a device with a search engine. "Now do you have a laptop I can use to look up some poses or something?"

Estelle nods heading back into her room and comes back with a laptop and a few moments later they're both looking up some poses online. "Wow these are rather impressive." She says in awe as they come across plenty of complicated poses. "I didn't think there were so many."

"Yeah, but we have to find easy ones for you to do. We can't have you in muscular pain or it'll be hard for you to make a move on him." Yuri continues to search until he finds a good web page consistant of different poses and videos that contained simpler positions. "Alright here we go, I guess you can start with the first five and just repeat those a few times."

"Oh! Yuri! How about this one!" The pink haired girl points enthusiastically to the screen. Yuri follows her finger to a pose that was titled -Lord of the Dance- "It doesn't look to hard! Let's give it a shot!"

"Well… It kind of looks more advanced." He says glancing over to her not completely confident that she can pull it off " But I guess we can give it a shot after we try the easier ones."

Excited Estelle jumps to her feet and Yuri stands following to push the coffee table out of the way. Since then they started with simple poses like the bridge, the upward and downward dog, the cat, and even the rabbit. They held each pose for around fifteen seconds and repeated each around ten time in hopes that each time would increase Estelle's sex appeal. By the time they were done they were both feeling rather loose but at the same time she did feel a bit sore but that didn't stop her "Ready to give the Lord of the Dance a try?" she asks looking over to Yuri with a glimmer in her eyes.

"You're going to do it, I'm going to help make sure you don't hurt yourself." he tells her frowning a bit annoyed.

"No it's alright Yuri, I can do it myself. You can watch TV or read a book if you really don't want to." She begins to stretch her arms and legs getting ready to make her first attempt not noticing the look of inquiry Yuri gave Estelle.

"Estelle, after all these years, when do you remember me ever reading a book?"

She tilts her head to the side a bit confused as she continues "Well, I mean you always made a big deal about reading cookbooks."

"That's to cook though." He retorts and doesn't expect her to mutter back under her breath.

"It's still a book and you're still reading…"

Rolling his eyes Yuri looks back at her ready to get back on their original task "So are we going to do this or not?"

Estelle pouts for a moment thinking on whether or not she should let him help her. "Fine…" She gives in and begins to position herself by holding her foot behind her casually then extends an arm so her hand was above her head. Yuri moves closer to her and as she bends her body forward still holding her foot and extending her leg as she does so. She wobbles a bit and he doesn't hesitate to place a hand on her abdomen to help her balance, his other rests on her bent knee. She turns her head to look over to him apologetically "You really don't have to."

Yuri smirks in response saying "And let you fall? Not a chance." She giggles and goes back to looking forward as she continues to bend her body more. As he held her he never truly noticed how small she actually was. A tiny waist and thin legs, if he were to hold her she'd fit in his arms perfectly, and for some reason he found it quite amusing. Breaking away from his thoughts he tells her after a bit to inform her, "After this we're going to work on your flirting."

Estelle pouts at the this knowing that she wasn't good at it, but with how Yuri was putting forth the effort in helping her she somehow felt encouraged to not give up and fall back into despair. Somehow being with him made her feel light hearted, and she could continue smiling. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes. It was." He lets her know in the most outspoken way he could. He lets go of her as she returned to her regular posture in which she seemed more relieved to be in. Giving her a boost he smiles with a glint in his eyes that reassures her that everything is going to be fine he tells her "Don't worry we can work on it."

Taking in a breath of air she pumps her fists to express her conviction ready to take on her first challenge "So what's the first thing I need to change?"

"Your face." the tall man takes a seat on the couch ignoring the frown that wrinkled her face. "You've got to relax more and just smile- but like a pouty smile. And make eye contact. Eye contact is really important and so is proximity."

Estelle walks over to the couch and sits beside him thinking of giving it a try "So for instance, if I were to sit on a couch with Flynn I should sit close to him?"

Yuri smiles at how quickly she was picking it up. "Yep, and small gestures of affection also help." he scooches closer to her to express just how close she needs to be. "Knowing Flynn he's more than likely not going to put an arm around you, so you have to do it instead."

"Put my arm around Flynn?" Estelle asks feeling a bit stupid for asking. "Like where? His shoulder or?"

"Wrap your arms around his arm." Yuri tells her "Then you sort of lean your head against his shoulder, and that's when you strike for the kill by doing something more intimate."

"Okay, I'm gonna give it a shot!" She moves closer to Yuri near enough for their legs to touch, she leans towards him a bit getting comfortable on the large cushion resting her head against his shoulder. She slides her arms around his carefully looks up at him with a glance that inquired if she was doing things properly. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, really cute." He looks down at her in approval ready to give her feedback as to what to do next. "But if you really want to get to him, you should probably do something else."

"You didn't really specify by what you meant." She states not bothering to remove her head from his shoulder feeling it to be rather comfortable, either way she would more than likely have to put it there for more practice anyways.

"Well, I'm not telling you to try this on me, but you could try kissing his neck or nibbling at his ear." Yuri says leaning his head back so he was staring at the ceiling "You could also try sliding your hand into his or saying how much you love him."

"Yuri, have you ever been in love?" Estelle asks and for a moment he could swear that he felt fear course through him. "I mean, I know you've dated several girls and have had relations with some but you've never stayed with one for more than a year."

Yuri sighs letting his head rest against her own. He set his eyes to look to the blank TV screen in front of them, gazing into the reflection of the two of them being this close. He wants to savor the moment, the view and the feeling felt so serene, something he only felt when he was with her. He understood that this moment wasn't going to last for long and that they were going to continue with their flirting lesson but till then he decided to indulge her with his story for a bit wanting to stay like this a bit longer "Yeah, I have been." Was his response feeling her hand slide down his arm to his own hand and linking her delicate fingers with his, something he didn't expect since the practice should be put on pause.

"Why did you leave her?" Estelle asks closing her eyes to focus solely on his warmth and voice.

"I didn't leave. We were never together." He speaks softly and Estelle could hear the heartbreak in his voice. She too could feel herself pity him and something in her that wanted to console him. Even still there was something in her heart that felt angry and possessive, she wasn't entirely sure why but she assumed that it was because she looked to him as a brother in which she wouldn't want to get hurt. "She was in love with someone else, and I couldn't bring myself to intervene."

"Do you still love her?" She inquires and he stays silent for a bit and that was enough for that feeling in her being to light up and tear at her heart "Well do you?"

The man's eyes linger on the TV for only a moment longer, drinking in the impossible but he knew that it was better not to lie. He wants her to know how he feels with the hope that possibly one day she'd understand what he truly meant. Closing his eyes he tells her "I do, probably more than you think."

"Really?"

"Mhmm… She's the only one I've ever had honest feelings for. Even if we're with someone else I'd do anything to make sure she's happy, even if it means sacrificing my own happiness."

"You must really care for her then." Estelle's breathing had become slow signifying that she was falling asleep despite the disturbing feeling in her chest "Yet you're fine with settling with me… I wonder why."

Yuri smiles at this and doesn't muster the energy to wake her up. They were both tired from staying up late and Yuri wouldn't deny it at all that she needs rest if she's going to be doing her best. So he lets her be and gives himself time to rest with her rather than bothering her.

The sound of Yuri's phone alarm is what annoyingly wakes them up. Groaning in irritation he moves forgetting that the weight on his shoulder was Estelle. "Damn it." he mutters realizing that they slept for three hours. Estelle sits up and stretches while stifling a yawn. "Sorry Estelle but I have to go to work."

"Already?" she asks rather groggily "You were so comfy though…"

"Well I have to go, do you mind me borrowing your car?" Yuri asks standing and heads over to get changed only to realize that he had forgotten to to dry his clothes last night. "Damn it! Estelle can I borrow some of Flynn's clothes?"

"Go ahead." She says still half asleep. "They're on the left side of the closet." and without another word Yuri goes ahead and makes his way over to the room and finds the clothing similar to his usual dark clothes.

"I'll be back later." He informs her stepping out of the room still buttoning up the shirt till it was deemed appropriate for work. "I'll be passing by my place to get some of my own stuff so I can spend the night again." He says walking over to the door and putting on his damp shoes and the nearly dried jacket.

Estelle looks over to him more awake than she was before but still appeared as though she would doze off at any second "Drive safely, alright?"

"Yeah, I will." and he leaves taking the car keys and heads off to work. As he got in the car his phone rings and he takes it out to see who's calling. To his displeasure it was Flynn and although he wanted to ignore it he picks up and puts it on speaker as he drives. "Hey, if it isn't the man of the house. Why are you calling all of a sudden?"

"How's Estellise?" Flynn asks ignoring his friend's remark and question.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Silence continued build between the two and all Yuri could do is sigh in frustration to break it down. They both understood that things weren't so good and that they both needed to talk, Flynn because he wanted to say something and Yuri because he wants to fight in Estelle's defence "When are you coming back?" Yuri asks another question a little more sternly focusing on the road in front of him sincerely wanting to know for Estelle's sake.

"The day after tomorrow… I've had a lot on my mind." Flynn mentions sounding distant and that only distressed Yuri even more. "I've got to clear things up with her."

"Yeah, and you also need to give her a reason as to why you left." Yuri insists making a turn into the parking lot for work "She deserves that much."

"Yeah… After I go see her, do you mind if I go over to your place. I know you work until late and I want to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Sure, but when you do I want to know everything." the dark haired man insists exiting the car all the while removing the speaker from his phone.

"You have my word." Yuri hears then hangs up locking the car doors.

Walking into the work building of the pastry shop a certain Krytian at the cash register greets him with her usual flirtatious smile "Oh, did you get a new car? It looks really pricey."

"No, it's my sister's." the man responds heading to the counter while removing his jacket. "You can give credit to her boyfriend for buying it for her."

Judith frowns looking over to Yuri as he comes around opening the drawer for a hair tie. "I thought you didn't have any family."

"I don't, the three of us lived in the same orphanage in Zaphias so we grew up as family." He informs her then heads back to the room to change into his cook uniform.

"Well why don't you refer to her boyfriend as your brother then?" She asks leaning against the wall adjacent to the lockers.

"Cause that would be weird to say; My brother marrying my sister?"

"Oh so they're getting married?" Judith inquires raising a brow rather curious on the matter "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're jealous."

As much of a lie it was Yuri smoothly speaks as casually as he usually does "I'm sure. You're just reading into things."

"I don't know," Judith teases watching the man walking out of the room securing his pony-tail "I get the feeling that you might be reminding yourself that you can't have her, are you holding back because of your friend or her?"

"I'm not holding back anything." he speaks in a slightly louder tone to make his point clear "I told you it'd just be weird."

"You could have just said your brother bought your sister a car." Judith backfires walking into the kitchen and Yuri bites back the rage stored in him knowing that he lost. He thinks that she drops the conversation only he discovers that she had only started. "Why don't you tell her?" She asks sounding innocent.

"I don't think that telling an engaged woman -I love you- is a good idea."

"You never know you just might make her realize something." Judith informs him as though trying to deem hope in the man who simply turns away and starts looking for supplies "Or you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

"As long as she's living a good life I can live." He lets her know as if telling her to drop it but she continues inciting him to tell her.

"Can you really though?" She frowns at him rather annoyed.

"They're perfect together so it doesn't seem to be a big deal."

"Sounds boring." Judith sighs placing a bowl of cooking utensils beside the man. "But if you get the chance you shouldn't think twice on taking it."

"I'll think about it." He takes the bowl and rolls his eyes before smiling back at the woman who playfully nudges him back. "Whatever." He mutters and she continues to giggle.

"But seriously who'd thought that Yuri Lowell could fall so hard for someone."

"How about we drop this and get back to work before the boss gets back." Although he tried the tease didn't seem to stop there, if anything it only became a problem as the day went on.

* * *

Estelle lays against the armrest of the couch with her laptop resting on her lap as she continued to work on seduction. She had researched several videos on tips which ended up with her branching out to looking up makeup and clothes. With each new thing she discovered the more invested she became, and the more she couldn't fight the urge to call up her closest friend "Hey Rita!"

"What do you want?" the brunette groans on the other end of the phone sounding as if she was previously asleep.

"Let's go shopping! I need clothes to seduce Yuri!" Estelle announces to the girl who starts choking on her own spit.

"You're trying to seduce Yuri?" Rita sounded appalled and Estelle could hear crashing on the other end "Why Yuri? What happened to Flynn?"

"Well yeah." Estelle agrees while setting her laptop to the side so she could curl up on the couch in a self comforting ball. "I mean Yuri's been trying to help me seduce Flynn, so I'm going to try to use Yuri for practice. If I can seduce Yuri I can seduce anyone!"

"Estelle listen to yourself, you're trying to seduce a serious idiot by practicing on a closet pervert." Rita announces trying to knock some sense into her friend "If you really wanted to seduce Flynn you could have just called me sooner. I could have helped."

"You?" Estelle's eyes widen with a spark of hope for a moment "You know how to seduce Flynn?"

Rita stutters a bit embarrassed by her own words "W-Well I mean, it's not that hard! You just have to be stern and play hard to get, some times being a little hard on guys get them to desperately beg on their knees."

"That sounds more like something you would do Rita…" Estelle becomes a little discourage knowing fully well she wouldn't be able to pull it off. "Besides acting that way would make it seem more like I'm trying to run him out instead."

"W-Well…" The younger girl pauses for a moment and thinks "I guess you're right…"

"And Yuri knows Flynn longer than I have, so I think it would be logical for me to ask him." Estelle continues to give valid points keeping Rita silent as she speaks "He's also more experienced with Relationships and actually worked as a part time matchmaker once during high school."

"Fine, you've got a point… We'll go." She mutters under her breath "but if he does anything funny to you, just tell me and I'll beat the living hell out of him!"

Estelle laughs at her friend's temper "I let Yuri borrow my car since his bike broke down yesterday, so if you could it'd be nice if you could pick me up?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

That night Yuri had returned carrying a small bag with his things. Setting it down he removes his shoes and jacket, then enters the living room to find Estelle sleeping at the kitchen bar resting on her arms. The kitchen was clean and tidy but he noticed that some cookware was left to dry after being washed, moreover there was a plate set at the table that contained food for him. He had also noticed some shopping bags cluttering the side of her bedroom door giving him the understanding that she was tired from shopping and cleaning up after making dinner.

The man sighs a smile as he walks over to her tucking some of her hair strands behind her ear. "You really didn't have to make dinner." he chuckles to himself while he admired how sweet she looked. He appreciated her efforts and was very proud of her determination, even if the directed attention wasn't him. She was going to be happy and he could live with that. With these simple moments he had assured her that if anything happens she could always go to him. Any time she needed shelter or protection he'd be there for her, that's what he swore to himself.

Dipping a hand beneath her legs and maneuvering her head to rest on his shoulder he lifts her and makes way to her room. Managing to open her door with the hand holding her legs he walks in and sets her to lay on her bed preparing to tuck her in only she stirs a bit before opening her eyes. "Huh?" She sits up and sees Yuri in front of her removing the covers of her bed. She rubs her eye asking "Yuri? What are you doing?"

"Hey." He smiles at how cute she appeared with her face flushed and a confused expression. "Sorry if I woke you, I was trying to put you to bed."

She shakes her head no, then smiles at him to assure him that it's fine "I'm just glad you came back safely. How was work? Did you eat? I made you dinner although it might not be as good as yours…"

Chuckling he pulls the blanket over her signifying that she should go to bed. "I noticed and I'm going to eat but you should really get some sleep." She pouts a bit and his smile only broadens "We're going to continue flirting tomorrow."

Her pout soon turns to a smile before she lays back down snuggling into her pillow "Good night."

He heads to the door leaving the room then takes a seat to eat "This is really bland…" even if it was he continued to eat it because he knew that she took the time and effort to make it, at the same time he thought about in what ways they need to work on her cooking. Either way it was from her and that was enough to get him to devour it.

* * *

"Cooking lesson?" She asked looking at the supplies taking up the counters and the bar. "This early in the morning?"

"Yeah, I know it's early but Flynn's coming back tomorrow and your cooking is really bland." Yuri puts on Estelle's spare apron and ties up his hair. "After cooking we'll have the entire flirting lesson and then I'm taking a nap before work."

"You sound really prepared." Estelle mentions taking her own apron and putting it on "How long have you thought of this?"

"I was thinking about it while I was eating, yesterday we were pretty blank and we fell asleep without enough practice." Yuri opens the cookbook looking for a good recipe that would be easy for her to grasp "I talked to him and he says he's coming back tomorrow so we have to hurry and get everything ready."

"Right!" She says "So what are we making?"

"Steak, mashed potatoes, and a salad… You can't screw up a salad." He tells her tabbing the the pages in the book "And for dessert, we'll make-"

"Pudding!" She says with a glimmer in her eyes "We can make cupcakes for tomorrow, but we should make pudding today!"

Yuri gives her a questioning glance but lets it go as she seemed rather excited for the dessert "Alright we'll make that then."

And with a smile they continue to work on making a delicious meal. While Estelle made the salad Yuri was promptly boiling the custard for the pudding when out of curiosity the pink haired girl asks "What are we going to do for the flirting lesson?"

"I'm going to teach you to kiss."

Estelle nearly drops the knife she was using to cut the lettuce when she hears this but manages to put it down on the cutting board instead. "K-k-k-k-k-kiss?" She looks back at him with her face completely red, he found it completely adorable how even her ears had lit up at the mere thought of kissing. "W-We're going to practice kissing?"

Taking this as a chance to tease her the man steps away from the stove and approaches her with a mischievous smile. Narrowing his eyes he pins her against the counter and lets the proximity of their faces reduce. She could feel his warm hand graze her cheek gently as he whispers just enough to make her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle "Don't worry I'll go easy on you. It might take awhile to get the hang of it." Feeling her legs give out beneath her he catches her before she could fall. A bit shocked at her reaction he looks at her with a mix of confusion and worry as she hid in his chest to hide her embarrassment while trying to steady her heart. "You okay? Was it too much?"

She manages to find the courage to look up at him although her heart was practically beating out of her chest and was having trouble to find her voice much less stand. Eventually she can hold herself up and moves away from him only a tad bit before clearing her throat and glancing to the floor for only a second "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to go through with that." and he just burst out into a fit of laughter, leaving her rather confused.

* * *

After cooking they're standing in her bathroom in front of the shower's glass slide door. "What does this have to do with kissing?" She asks and he only grins walking over to enter the shower and kneeling in front of it.

"You're going to kiss me through the glass." He explains wobbling the door a bit "It shakes a so I'll be able to tell if you're being too rough or soft without you actually kissing me and it'll serve as good practice."

Shyly she approaches the partially transparent glass and sits on her knees looking towards the floor shyly "I guess since I'm not actually kissing you it's okay."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He assures her with a smile she can't see too well, but she knew with his tone of voice that it was there. "Just pretend I'm Flynn and you should be good."

"This feels a bit wrong…" She admits and he symathizes with her guilt by sighing and debating whether or not he should let her go through with this. "But I guess if things really don't work out with Flynn I'll end up kissing you either way."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Yuri sarcastically points out deadpanning at her and he could just imagine the look on her face as he says "You don't have to marry me if you don't want to you know. I was only saying that to comfort you."

Frowning at him she feels slightly offended and just like a high status princess she snaps at him saying "So everything you said that night was just to comfort me?" and he stays silent not wanting to admit that he was being honest about his feelings over being entranced by her and seeing her as the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, both inside and out. He would make her his wife in a heartbeat, but not before making sure she was completely sure about her decision and whether or not she would truly be happy by his side. "Yuri, I know you were being sincere." she tells him reaching out for him between the opening of the glass door and it's frame, and he takes her hand to let her know that he was listening blankly looking down at it "When you looked at me I saw something in your eyes, it was a light that was practically breath taking." She whispers and he has to lean in closer to hear her properly "It was a gentle glow, something sweet that I admire and I want to see again." She places her free hand on the glass and resting her forehead against it gently and he mimics her actions only he looks at her while her sight settles on the floor. "A part of me feels that if I go with Flynn I'll never see it again, but the other part of me wants to go with him just because it's safe."

"You should feel safe with him." Yuri confirms assuring her choice "He's a great guy, he'll always be there for you, and I'm sure that your life will run smoothly if he's by you. He'd make a great husband and father. He'll be able to support you financially and emotionally. I'm sure that being safe is good."

"But is it what I really want?" Estelle asks squeezing his hand gently expressing her doubt that he takes personally "All this time I've only thought of Flynn as the only one for me. The one I've cared for the most and now that he's left me I thought that no one could care for me, and that I probably would always be alone no matter how many people surround me…" Her voice cracks a bit as she looks at his blurry figure, tears threatening to stain her cheeks in streams that seemed as though only one person could wipe away. "But then you said such wonderful things, I actually felt like I wanted to marry you. For a moment I wanted to forget Flynn and all my marriage plans, I wanted to be with you because for the first time in a long time I actually felt like there was someone out there who sincerely loves me."

Yuri let the silence settle between them for a while as he watched her wipe the tears off her face all the while still holding his hand firmly. He was happy to hear this, completely pleased with the sound of things but he could never be Flynn and he knows this very well "Then what about your feelings for Flynn?" Was all he could make out quietly speaking to her. "You were emotionally hurt Estelle which only made it easier for you to accept those things that I said, but if Flynn were still here I'm sure that you wouldn't stand by my words so easily."

"Flynn makes me happy." Estelle says softly admitting to Yuri her feelings "He's always been so kind and considerate, even now I think that he's been taking things slowly for my sake." She loosens her hold on his hand and begins to play with his fingers pensively "He's always wanted to make sure that I had everything I needed and he does do those small gestures of bringing me flowers and chocolate." She giggles a bit "Although he's terrible at it, he even tries to cook for me every now and then. I suppose it's the one flaw that always made him seem less perfect." Her tone of voice was soft and loving when it came to reminiscing about the past "I suppose you're right. I'm just having doubts."

"Yeah. He'll do anything for you." Yuri whispers back and they take a moment to stare at each other through the glass. Although they had no idea where their eyes were they wanted to look into them so they came closer in unison till they were able to make out the vague shape of their lips and their heavy lidded eyes. Estelle turns her neck a bit, as if she were going to actually kiss him and he too turns a tad as if accepting the gesture. Both their lips make contact with the cold boundary between them and all that infested their minds were each other. They wanted to break the glass and reach out for one another as their passion grew. No shyness remained and what soon became serious and heartache soon became a game the moment Estelle pressed the glass against him too hard "Hey careful," He mumbles while chuckling into the glass kiss "You don't want to break his nose." To which she reciprocated by tugging his hand and smashing the glass against his lips rather forcefully and he could only depict her giving him a kiss just as rough. She giggles as if she won, and he too pulls her in for a kiss mixed with laughter and lecturing that she plays along with. Their fingers soon intertwine, their hearts filled with a sense of lust till they pull away still giggling because of how drunk they were acting as well as the saliva still on their faces and the glass.

Pushing the door open all the way they sat there just looking at each other in admiration. They simply stared into the other's eyes not wanting to tear away. Although Estell couldn't comprehend, Yuri understood there was a sense of attraction between the two of them. If he would let himself he could put an end to her relationship with Flynn at that very moment. However for her happiness he set everything aside and let his heart fall into the aching loneliness. Still he takes the moment to admire her smile and her shy glances at his lips still caught in the moment of passion and lust that was reaching a point that is dangerous. "You've gotten better." He tells her and stands to clean up the mess they made. She sat there a bit dumbfounded and confused before smiling to herself in victory then gets up herself to help him clean.

* * *

He was napping on the living room couch when she decided to take the chance to go to her room and change her appearance. She had changed into a tight dark brown pencil skirt with a white button down tucked into it. She had left a few buttons open as to leave a flirty amount of her chest visible although she barely had anything so all that could be seen was a bit of her bra to which she cursed silently wishing she was a bigger size. Estelle had applied eyeliner to enhance her eyes, a small amount of blush, and a even took some lip gloss an lipstick she had bought yesterday to make her lips look cute and pouty. She looks at herself in the mirror before she goes out into the living room and ruffles her hair a bit before putting on her reading glasses and walking out.

When she sees him she's nervous at first but manages to approach his sleeping body. He was laying on his back against the pillow with his arms crossed behind his head. A leg was propped up while the other was extended across the couch. Holding her breath she crawls onto the couch letting her hand press against his leg and the other on this propped knee to support herself. He frowns a bit noticing the shift in weight but she takes the chance to move her hand beside him after assuring that her legs were properly holding her up. She lets her other hand brush against his bangs pushing them out of his face.

He peeks at her through one eye humming in question as to what she was doing. She bites her lip trying not to giggle at how cute he looked not realizing that she was drawing attention to her lips as she does so. Yuri was still in a dream like state when he saw her pinning him down looking the way she did. She appeared rather appetizing lighting a fire within the pit of his stomach to devour her and ravish her on that couch. He had the urge to mark her flesh and let the world know she was his as well as steal her away from his best friend. He wanted to stain her white wedding gown, tear it apart, and cover her with his own flesh so she could feel his warmth. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, desired her, and how at this very moment he had started to lust over her.

He pushes himself up feeling her shift to straddling his lap while her hands ran through his hair grazing his scalp gently with her nails. A sensation coursed through him, a strong feeling that was drawing her closer to him. Her eyes lingered on his lips as she slowly parted her own leaning in a bit to drink him. He wanted to taste her, and the natural red color glossing her lips had made her look all the more delicious. In fact they kind of looked like hard candy, and those usually take a while to suck on.

His hands don't shy away as they run up her thighs and linger at her hips to pull her closer gently enough for her to be in shock and her cheeks to become flushed, whether it was the blush already applied with makeup or her natural tone didn't matter to him. He wanted to feel her and pleasure her to her heart's content and just the mere thought of it and the feeling of her against him made his breath heavy. She was toxic to the point that he didn't care about the consequences, he wanted her.

"I did it!" She cheers throwing her hands up in the air killing the mood. "I seduced you!" and for a moment Yuri sat there realizing what had just happened. His body soon regulated itself and he simply sat there dismayed at the fact that Estelle had successfully seduced him without him expecting it. It felt natural and comfortable, but at the same time embarrassment was gaining on him. Feeling a heat rise to his cheeks he buries his face in her neck as his only resort and she looks completely confused. "Huh? Yuri?" She looks at his head unable to move "Are you alright." but he doesn't say anything until she moves away and witnesses his face was completely red.

"You shouldn't catch me off guard like that." He scolds but she's still confused and he just continues to say "I almost took you."

"Took me?" She tilts her head a bit frowning "Took me where."

"Never mind just- If you're going to do that you have to be ready for the deepest level of intimacy with your partner." He informs her and she looks at him with that cute pout that she gives.

"But isn't that the whole point of this?" She asks and Yuri could swear he could feel his heart deteriorate once again. He had almost forgotten about how Flynn would be back tomorrow and how she had chosen him. If only Yuri had decided to be selfish and let himself love her he wouldn't feel this way, at the same time he doesn't think he could live with himself if he took away her joy.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiles at her sadly "It is." as his phone alarm went off he was reminded that he has to leave but he doesn't want to let her go. He feels that this will be his last chance to hold her like this but she moves away and he wants to hold her still. She tells him he needs to go to work and the cold settles reminding him he's not hers nor is she his.

There's always been a boundary between them, like the glass that split their cold kisses and he was determined to keep it that way. Silently to himself he thought while walking out of the house over how he should stay away from both her and Flynn after this. He'll get them together and he'll go somewhere, that way he was out of their lives and he wouldn't have to be tempted by the one he loves. Yuri knows that the happiest she'd be is with Flynn, and he can't take the chance to ruin that.

* * *

The next day was raining and Yuri and Estelle took the time to set up the living room for dinner. They closed the curtains of the house windows, set up candles to light the room, and even decorated the coffee table for her and Flynn to eat. While Estelle was setting the food on the table Yuri was already walking out the door with his bag over his shoulder ready to leave. "Well I guess this is it." He says turning to her and watched her approach him with a glowing smile on her face.

Estelle looked gorgeous with how she had gotten ready prior to the event. Her hair was pulled back into a french twist with her bangs neatly swept to the side where a single strand lingered on the side of her face. Her makeup looked sweet, delicate, and innocent with just the right amount of natural tones and enhancements. She was dressed in a lovely white laced dressed that reached just above her knee, and Yuri couldn't help but think just how angelic and sweet she appeared.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. Brush her hair behind her ear and gently pull her in for a chaste kiss. His desire was to confess everything he's ever felt for her in that very moment, and possibly ruin her night with permanent thoughts of him. As tempting as she was and as heavy she had latched onto his heart he refrains himself by simply standing with a smile and a look of nostalgia.

"I'm guessing you're leaving?" She says softly with a sad look in her eyes that he wishes she wouldn't make. At first he thought she was talking about him going home but when she locks eyes with him and says "You left a tab open on the laptop. How long are you going to be out of town?" he has to suppress the groan that was threatening to leave when he realized he wasn't careful enough.

"A few years maybe." He tries to sound as casual as possible as if it were normal to leave for that long, but he knew that he would have to explain once the glimmer in her eyes turned into a look of disappointment. He sighs looking at her, breaking down any barrier that was preventing him from expressing himself to her. Yuri frowns in hurt as he takes her hand in his own and gives it a squeeze "I can't be here anymore. The more I'm around you it gets harder to resist you and I don't want to be the reason your relationship with Flynn is ruined."

Looking confused and in denial she assures him "Yuri, you could never do that. It's not like you."

"And that's why I need to leave." enhancing his speech into something a tad louder as he backs away wanting to go "Estelle, every time I look at you I think about how we can't be with each other. I can't tell you how I feel, it doesn't matter how many times you look at me or try to talk to me about it and the simple reason is because you're in love with Flynn. I can't break that." Squeezing her hand he takes a step forward as he tells her this. He lets his bag drop to the ground so he can grab her other hand with a look of desperation on his face. "I need you to be happy and be loved properly, I can live on if things are that way, but to make sure you stay happy I need to leave or I might do something I can't take back."

"But you're not making any sense." tears begin to brew at the edge of her eyes as she looked down at their locked hands "You're leaving because you want me to be happy and you think you'll ruin that happiness because we can't be together? We've been together ever since we were kids, why is this any different?" He's unable to find words for a moment realizing she didn't understand that he had feeling for her. He tries to breathe and moves away to leave but she doesn't let go of his hands. Instead she follows up with a look of determination on her face "I at least want to know why you're leaving? I don't think I'll ever be happy with the thought of you having to leave because of me. I at least want an answer."

He wanted to just run away but that was so unlike him so instead he decides to face him she looked as though she had grown in the last few days, there was something more mature and centered than before. Sure she was still a little more naive but even with that she still looked as if she knew what she wanted and was determined to get it to the best of her abilities. She had always been intelligent and obtained good morals, it was something he admired about her. However now more than ever he saw her as a woman rather than the younger girl he always knew. Feeling a bit of fear and adrenaline coursing through him he tells her plain and simple the reason he was leaving forgetting his reasons as to why not to say a thing "Estelle…" He didn't care anymore. Yuri planned to still leave in the morning. Estelle and Flynn were going to live happily together, raise a family together, and live a good healthy life together. That's how it should be because they're perfect together "Ever since we were little I've been in love with you."

She gasps letting go of one of his hands so she could cover her mouth. Feeling her judgment starting to flood past the surface of his insecurities he lets go as well and bends to pick up his bag. "I know it's stupid." he tosses his bag over his shoulder not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I'll be going now then."

With one swift movement she stops him by wrapping her arms around his torso. Estelle buries her face into his chest not caring about her makeup getting smudged or ruined. She was only thinking of him in that moment and she was certain that he was caught off guard by her actions "It's not stupid." She tells him between quiet sobs. Her voice was cracking and so was her heart "But the look in your eyes shows so much pain, you deserve more than a love like that. You've been so good to so many people. Even if it hurt you, you went out of the way to help me, and for that I'll always hold you closely in my heart."

"Are you crying?" He says feeling tears threaten to leave his person, but thanks his great ability of manipulating his emotions he was able to stay in control. "Come on Estelle, you're going to ruin your makeup."

"I can always fix it!" she yells back tightening her hold on him "But I can't fix your heart! I can't make you stay! I can't let the chance of being with you like this one more time slip by because I get the feeling that a few years is a lie!" and he is left stone cold. At first he hesitates but the next moment his arms are around her holding her tightly and his face is buried in the crook of her neck. This was their goodbye, and although they may part ways and be far from each other they both knew that they share a bond that is not easily broken.

He eventually pulls away finding her sniffling and wiping away her tears while holding onto his hand. The both laugh sadly knowing very well that this would be the last they see each other. So they force a smile and he leaves taking the taxi that just so happened to be waiting outside for him. She looks over to his broken down bike seeing it a way to remember him, but at the same time it became a symbol of his love; well taken care of and maintained but still doesn't work as is should.

Entering the house she leans against the door hearing the rapid beating of her heart. Maybe if she didn't give her heart to Flynn she would have noticed Yuri sooner. She might have actually given her heart to him. Now she's left with doubts that consume her, but the thought of Yuri giving up the chance to love for the sake of her well being gave her the will to keep going. She decides that she's going to work her hardest to seduce Flynn so Yuri could be at peace. That was her goal.

Marching back into her room she strips herself from her clothes and changes into something classy but appealing. She would wear a bra that would push up her size, a skirt that rises when she sits, and a hairstyle that draws attention to her face. She fixes her makeup and even if she wants to cry she puts forth the effort not to. Estelle had her mind set and ready all she needed now was for everything to go perfectly, and she'll be good to go.

* * *

Flynn parks his car on the lot that evening, it was drizzling around that time as though the weather was taking a break from the storm since it was broadcasted that it would be raining again soon. He takes it as a chance to step out without an umbrella and was about to leave when he was caught by a neighbor walking her dog.

"Good evening ." the woman in her middle age approaches him dressed in a silk robe decorated with feathers and obtained curlers in her hair. She had the look of superiority and was well known for all the gossip in the area, so being caught by her only let Flynn know the antagonizing hour he was going to go through. "I haven't seen you around lately, did something happen?" She asks raising a brow and looking towards the house in question. "I saw a man coming and going from here, you wouldn't by any chance think that your fiancee is having an affair do you."

"Good evening Mrs. Martin and no I'm afraid that the man you've seen is not my fiancee's lover." He informs her with a smile taking out his phone to show her photos from when the three of them were younger "He is our closest friend so we let him come and go as he pleases."

"Hmm." She says picking up her dog and churning her face in mockery "That's not what it looked like from my kitchen window. The two of them were hugging and he said something about being in love with her while she started shouting nonsense. I don't know but it didn't seem like mere friendship to me."

Flynn smiles sympathetically zoning out at the door of his house trying to picture the scene take place "So he finally told her." He chuckles a bit in acceptance of the outcome "Damn it Yuri you're such an ass sometimes. You should have done more than that."

Looking a bit taken off guard by Flynn's rare discrete language Mrs. Martin asks "Excuse me?"

"It's none of your concern ma'am. It's a long story you wouldn't understand." He tells her and even if she insists on knowing he smiles and bids her goodnight for the evening.

When he enters his home he finds a dim light coming from the living room with a sweet scent wafting by. Removing his shoes he comes to see his lovely girl standing before him looking ever so breathtaking. A faint blush graces her cheek and her eyes glimmer with the flickering candlelight. Shyly walking up to him she locks eyes with him and takes his hands linking her fingers with his. She moves closer to him breathing a gentle "Welcome home, dinner is ready."

He smiles back at her sympathetically and decides to go along with it for the time being since she did put the effort in making it "I can see that, but after I think that there's something we need to talk about."

She runs her hands up his forearm till they reach his shoulders so her fingers can lace around his neck sweetly batting her lashes at him. "We do, we might end up talking all night." she giggles and Flynn's face flushes a bit but he restrains himself out of his own dignity. She gives him a quick peck before pulling him over to the table "Come on we should eat before it gets cold."

They sat beside each other as they did so and Estelle took this as a chance to sit with her legs tucked to the side and have her body leaning towards him. Daintily she moves closer to him resting a hand on his arm and propped her chin on his shoulder looking at him with an adoring smile. "How's the food?"

"It's good." He smiles at her noticing the change in her attitude. Estelle would usually be decent about things and seeing her act this way seemed a bit off. "Did Yuri teach you to make it?"

She lets her eyes linger on his while she slid her hand down his arm to his hand taking from him the knife he was holding. She places it down and instead takes his hand to hold it "Well, he did give me some pointers, either way I'm glad you like it."

He turns back to the food but she shifts to turn his attention towards her by holding his neck and giving him kisses bellow is jaw. Shocked he could feel the heat make its way to his face and began panicked internally. He places a hand on her back while he tries to grab her attention "Estellise, now's not the time." and she giggles playfully continuing the kisses as she pushes herself to sit on his lap "Really I think we need to talk before we-" She nips at him and he yelps grabbing her shoulders to pull her away all at once. Estelle's eyes turn from confusion to devastation as he announces to her what he had in mind from the start, throwing away any form of confidence she had built in the last three days and crushed her effort all in one breath. "I'm breaking up with you." The words left him so fast she didn't know what to say. She was going through a loop feeling as though she felt the same way she did from the beginning, broken, tormented, and discarded but a part of her for some odd reason felt relieved that he said that. Even still, the feeling of relief didn't justify his decision nor did it mend the feeling of total distraught that was nesting in the pit of her stomach. She was infuriated by him, and was certain that he was about to leave without another word just like he did last time. She was beginning to see the high and mighty man that she once knew to be a coward, and for that reason she wanted to corner him with questions. She wanted to rip out his answer that way she could at least know what was going on, what exactly was his motive.

It takes them a moment and soon they realize that several seconds had passed without either of them saying a word. Estelle is the first to break the silence finding her voice in the miss of her dry throat. "Why?" She spoke just above a whisper a frown gracing her face "Why are you doing this? After so many years, why now?"

He deflects his gaze from her to the floor before shifting away from her "I think I should go." And just as she predicted he stands not wanting to see her anymore, he can't find it in his heart to tell her while she wanted to know everything.

She in turn stands as well following him to the door. She grabs him by the arm tugging on him so he would turn to look at her with a force that surprised even herself. She wasn't going to give up so easily, she had worked to hard, they have gone through so much, they've hurt Yuri for too long and she felt every single ounce of it. She didn't want anything to go to waste and if it did she at least wanted answers. "Why won't you tell me? Did you have an affair? Did I do something wrong? Are you having doubts? Just talk to me and maybe we can sort this out!"

Her guesses only shoot at Flynn coldly, but his heart was already frozen over with how prepared he was at the moment. He stays calm as she's filled with a fire in her being that is much too proud to let go so easily. "It's nothing like that, you can rest assured that I have always been faithful and it's nothing you did." He tells her sternly pulling his wrist away from her grip and taking a step back. "But I feel as though matters will be best settled if we just leave this here as it is."

"And what? I'm just left here without a reason again?" She yells not caring that they were waking the neighbors and were gaining an audience "I try so hard to understand, Yuri even offers to help me get you back and all you do is come home after canceling our wedding that you want to break up!" She balls her hands into a fist tears threatening to spill as her face boils red with indignation "More over you can't tell me why! At least Yuri told me why he was leaving! He at least made sure I didn't have any questions as to why he had to go so suddenly but you won't tell me a single thing!" In her fit of anger she says things she doesn't mean to say and spews out the words that linger in the back of her mind subconsciously singing like a nursery rhyme, mockingly dancing at her fault "I-If I had know you'd be so difficult then maybe I should have married Yuri when I had the chance!"

In that moment everything went silent, the murmurs from the neighbors ceased. It was raining again and just like the cool droplets the atmosphere intensified with the awkwardness. There was still a sense of understanding between the two as though they knew that it was over and it was going to stay that way. Estelle was about to leave, tears staining her cheeks with her eyeliner as she turned placing a hand on the door to close it. "Did he propose?" Flynn asked his back turned to her. She didn't dare face him as she too looked down to avoid any lingering gazes.

"We made a deal when you left." She admits looking into the darkness of her dimly lit home "I was feeling insecure about everything and he was kind enough to ask me to marry him if things didn't work out with you."

"Well then." Flynn breathes refusing to fight for her in any given way "I congratulate the both of you and I hope you two live happily together." and he leaves all the while she turns to close the door. No words were left to be said they were broken and done.

* * *

Yuri was packing his suitcase when he heard his phone ring on his night stand. Sighing he sloppily sets down his folded shirt and marches over to retrieve the black device "Hello?" He answers not checking to see the caller ID as he quickly answered holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He continued to pack stopping midway as he hears sobs on the other end. Frowning he stops and hold the phone in his hand instead perplexed by the sound "Estelle?"

"Yuri? Can you- Can you come over?" He can hear her shaky breath and with just that he felt like he needed to hold her. The desire to go to her burned in his skin, he wanted to soothe her with comfort and affection. He didn't care if he got soaked by the rain once again or he'd have to defy his code of staying away from her. He swore if Flynn wouldn't be with her, he would and he'll try his best to treat her as the queen she deserved to be.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He tells her this as he makes his way over to the door, he puts on his boots he heads out into the hall hanging up so he could head out. Midway down the stairs he runs into a familiar blond making him stop in his tracks to scowl at the man in a sceptical manner "The hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you want to talk now."

"I was hoping we could." Flynn says not failing to notice that Yuri appeared to be in a hurry. "But I'm guessing you're going to Estellise aren't you. She told me you two had made a pact to get married if things between me and her didn't work out."

Yuri finishes making his way over to the blond showing no effort in hiding his anger "She must have had a good reason to tell you that." Yuri crosses his arms shifting his weight onto one foot piercing the blond man's eyes with his own. "Did you at least tell her why you left this time, or did you just leave her without a reason."

Swallowing hard Flynn shamefully bows his head in his own disgrace confessing "I can't bring myself to tell her. It would break her heart."

"You bastard." Yuri growls between his teeth sending a punch in Flynn's direction. His fist makes contact with Flynn's jaw sending a sharp throbbing pain surging through the blue eyes man "You've already broken her heart by leaving, you're only hurting her by not telling her!"

"I already told you that if I told her it would only hurt her even more!" The blond lunges towards his friend giving him a punch in the jaw aswell then another before he was kicked back by the other man's boot. "Damn it!"

"You know more than anyone that she's hurting more than anyone! You damn bastard- You damn bastard! Why can't you just tell her!" Yuri charges towards Flynn sending him to the ground. He straddles him and swinging at him mercilessly. "Why can't you see how much she loves you you blind idiot! She even went through trying to do something different for a change just to show you!"

Jabbing roughly at Yuri's side Flynn managed to kick the man off him and sock him enough to make his lip bleed "You're the blind idiot who can't see how she doesn't realize how much she cares for you!" The blond spits back grabbing Yuri by the collar, pulling him up, and slamming him against the wall "Every time she's near you she has an honest smile, her eyes glow the moment she sees you, and her demeanor changes completely. She feels free beside you! Why can't you see it?"

"Hell if that were the case she would have chosen me from the get go!" Yuri grabs onto Flynn ramming him into the wall across the hall refusing to lose, he wanted to fight for the girl he loved even if it meant literally knocking some sense to the man. Estelle deserved answers, and Yuri was willing to get them for her. "Why the hell do you think she'd stay by you for so long? If you think that why don't you just tell her?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else!" Yuri's eyes go wide and he's speechless unable to process the words to describe how infuriated he was. "I don't know how the hell it happened, but I started seeing Rita in a different light."

"Rita?" Yuri's face scrunches into a look of offense and his fit of anger only seemed to boil more at the name "Flynn, that's Estelle's best friend. Why would you-?"

"We never did anything!" Flynn yells back in his defense "Rita doesn't even know!" He pushes Yuri back giving him a rough shove at his collar. The dark haired man staggers back using the wall for support "But the more Rita came over the more I felt like she was just too reckless and crazy for her own good and a part of me found that extremely attractive. Which is strange because I usually don't tolerate that kind of behavior."

"Well we've always been reckless ourselves." Yuri remarks referring to the fight they just had a moment ago. Signalling to the neighbors peering from the flight of stairs in question as to what was going on, unsure if they should call the cops or the landlord.

"Yeah I know but, I feel a strong sense- it's more like a desire to take care of her and to protect her from her behavior." He looks at Yuri a smile edging his way to his face as he thinks about the young woman "She's really rough on the outside, but once you edge your way into her heart she's actually a very sweet person. She's just too shy to admit it. At the same time I she makes m want to take chances and try doing things out of my comfort zone for once." The look in his blue bell eyes turn to something more passionate and Yuri could finally understood what Estelle meant by having a glow in the eyes when it comes to sincerity "and it kills me inside to know that it might hurt Estelle and that she'll never find it in her heart to forgive me."

Yuri smiles at his friend for a moment proud of him for discovering a more indepth feeling. "Yeah I know what you mean." Pushing himself off the wall he walks over to the blond who does the same "But Estelle will forgive you no matter what. Now be a pal and give me a ride?"

"Fine, but you have to help me get Rita." Flynn says knowing fully well that the dark haired man was the one to show Estelle how to entrance a guy.

Rolling his eyes Yuri punches Flynn's shoulder as if telling him to start walking "Alright, but there isn't much to it. I bet that you'll knock her out with just the cheesiest pick up like there is."

"What kind of advice is that?" Flynn asks sarcastically as they walked down the hall together.

"I'm joking, just be charming. Treat her like a princess and you'll win her over." Yuri mentions all the while Flynn thinks about it for a moment before realizing that, it probably suited him more to act in such a way. "If you want you can practice on me." Yuri dead pans and Flynn doesn't hesitate in giving him a good punch out of good measure.

"Shut up and let's get going." Flynn scolds "You've kept Estelle waiting long enough." and with a nod the two were off taking his car and heading off to the house where his dear princess was at. By the time they left the police had arrived and were quickly able to evade any confrontation, although they were being chased for going over the speed limit "You've got to tell her everything you hear? Be good to her or I'll never forgive you!"

"What makes you think I damn won't! I'm not going to screw this up!" Yuri shouts back as Flynn drove feeling the adrenaline hit as the rain began to pour and the red and blue sirens went off behind them "Estelle is everything to me!"

"Then you have to let her know that!" Flynn speeds a bit trying to get there faster only did a bump and a loud pop make him yell "Fuck!" To the top of his lungs realizing that his tire was shot. Yuri was stunned for a moment while Flynn deliberately rested his head on the wheel. "Damn it! This is all cause of your stupid bad luck!"

Yuri frowns in his direction kicking open the door "To hell with bad luck, I'm not going to let this get in my way." He exits the car and pulls out his phone to dial a number "Sorry Flynn but I've got to go!"

"You don't have to tell me! Just go! I'll talk to the cops!" Flynn yells back flipping out his phone "Damn it, why does everything go wrong."

It's thundering a raining much like the it was a few nights ago and just like that last night Flynn couldn't help him so he was going to call Estelle. The phone rang once then twice then half way through a third when she picked up sounding just as groggy as she did that night. "Hello?"

"Estelle!" He yells while running feeling the cold rain peirce him as he ran. The wind was blowing against him, and his clothes were being soaked but he didn't seem to care knowing that she was waiting for him. His heart was pumping and all at once he felt nervous. It was soon swallowed the moment he found courage, remembering that she was now with him. Things had ended between her and Flynn leaving room for him. Though he might have been a second choice he didn't care, he wanted to let her know everything buried deep within his soul yearning to scream out and be seen. "I've always wanted to tell you that you mean everything to me! I already told you I loved you but it's deeper than that! It always has been!"

She gasps lightly from the other end and he could picture her covering her mouth in shock as it was an endearing habit of hers. "You remember that girl I told you about? The one that I said was the only one for me? That girl was you! You became my light Estelle! I fell for you every time I saw you! You take me with your eyes and consume me! Sometimes I can't breathe around you and other time I just want to completely ruin you so I can inscribe you permanently!" He shouts as he runs and Estelle could practically feel like any residing feeling for Flynn begin to wash away with the rain that cleansed the earth at the same time she felt renewal almost like a rebirth of her feelings. "Oh shit!" He yells and Estelle is worried for a moment as she hears a loud bang soon followed by silence.

"Y-Yuri? Yuri are you okay?" She asks holding her phone tightly in worry also wanting him to finish.

"I'm okay!" He shouts standing from his slip and fall session just a moment ago "But that's not important. I need to tell you just what you do to me! How you've intoxicated me and become a poison coursing through me. I die every time I can't be near you, touch you, or hold you when you're in pain, how I can't kiss your tears goodbye or tell you just how wonderful you are. My life revolves around you to the point that I can't live without you! You're my life Estelle! You're my world! I'll give up anything and anyone just be beside you because every ounce of my being and soul loves you!"

His words send a flood of relief and peace to her heart, a happiness she couldn't explain. It was far stronger than anything she had ever felt in her life and for once she wanted to run into his arms and embrace him for everything he's ever done. She didn't want to hold him or be held as practice or just simply because they're comfortable as friends. She wants to let herself love him and just the feeling of overjoy was enough to have her cry a flood of speechless tears. "Y-Yuri, I don't know what to say. I-I-"

"Then don't say anything!" He yells sounding out of breath as he comes to a stop "Wait until I come home. Take the time to sort things out but you can bet that I'll be there. No matter what. I'm not letting this chance slip away! I'll never leave you, I swear!" and he hangs up continuing his run to her. He went through countless misfortunes; stepping in puddles, slipping constantly, nearly getting hit by a car, but what kept him going was the thought that she was waiting for him and didn't think about giving up for a second. He had no doubt in his mind that she was where he wanted to be, and he'd do anything just to get to her.

They were both a mess when they saw each other. He was drenched, bloodied, and bruised while her hair was tousled, makeup was running, and clothes a complete mess from the pastries he figured she was scarfing down before he called. It didn't take him a second to think that even if she looked that way she was beautiful, all of her was beautiful. Her personality, her kindness, her heart, he could see all of it and she too witnessed it with every inch of his body that was marred with proof that he'd go to the ends of the earth just to find her.

He runs to her and kisses her with desperation feeling relief engulf him as he felt her soft warm lips on his cold wet flesh. He held her closely and she reciprocated by kissing him back with the same amount of fervent love. They wanted to prove to each other that they belong to one another and that they were never going to leave. Although she felt heartbroken and a distraught she found comfort in him. And although it pained him to see her in such a state he was relieved that she was going to be okay. Together they bound to each other and they sigh as they part from the kiss. "I love you." She tells him and he smiles sweetly at her kissing the crown of her messy hair.

"I feel the same way." he assures her embracing her and whispers sweetly into her ear "I will never leave you."

"Promise?" She whispers back hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I swear." and they stay that way for a long time, just being with each other in pain and in joy, holding onto a promise that gave them hope for the future. They were certain that this was where they wanted to be and had no doubt in their mind that they were meant for each other. They were their support and their happiness and that's all that they needed. They were certain of it.

* * *

 **"YOU LITTLE SHIT! OMG YOU'RE SUCH A QUITTER FLYNN! I'M SO MAD! LIKE- I WANT THIS FIC TO BE ABOUT FLYNNXESTELLE BUT IT CAN'T BECAUSE YURIXESTELLE IS A THING! AND LIKE. OMG. FLYNN, YOU'RE SUCH A JUSTIN BIEBER" -Glitchelly (2k17)**

 **Please Review! Thank you!**


End file.
